


A Pair of Shoes

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU (alternate universe), Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kita ini seperti sepasang sepatu loh," ujarnya riang pada gadis berambut perak itu. Suatu cinta yang diibaratkan dengan sepasang sepatu. AU. almost plotless. Happy RnR</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Rating/Genre: T/Romance
> 
> Pairing: AmeBela
> 
> Warning: AU, possibly ooc, fluff gagal, possibly pointless, hati2 dengan jalan ceritanya.
> 
> A/N: drabble ini adalah usaha pertama membuat fic AU, romen fluff untuk menerjang webe. Otak saya panas karena ada 3 fic Bleach dan 2 fic Hetalia yg sedang mengantri utk ditulis dan kelimanya memakai setting canon. Hahaha orz. Semoga teman2 terhibur dan mengamuklah di kotak review jika perlu.

Bulan tergelincir ke arah Barat. Tapi gadis muda berambut perak itu belumlah terlelap. Pikirannya masih berkelana. Masih tak jenak karena berbayang kalimat pemuda tadi dalam benaknya.

"Kita ini seperti sepasang sepatu loh..."

Langit-langit kamar jadi penuh warna biru. Biru cerah seperti biru langit musim panas yang penuh limpahan cahaya matahari. Seperti itu pula warna biru di iris orang dalam pikirannya.

Biru indah di balik kacamata tanpa bingkai. Penuh semangat seperti seekor burung yang pertama kali membebaskan sayapnya ke langit lepas. Tak terlukis resah di sana karena sang pemilik selalu yakin, "Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya!"

Namun, memori yang terbangun kemudian menampakkan wajah pemuda itu tak terlalu percaya diri seperti yang dia kenal. Ada gurat khawatir di sana. Ada harapan disematkan di sana. Tapi juga ada kesungguhan yang memandangnya dari balik kedua iris biru indah itu.

"... Tak apa, Natalia. Aku akan menunggu. Apapun jawabmu nanti." Lalu dia meringis, mencoba menutupi khawatir.

Bayangan yang itu pergi. Tapi ia yakin bayangan lain akan menghampiri.

Dia turunkan kelopak matanya hingga warna violet irisnya tersembunyi sepenuhnya. Dia hirup udara dalam-dalam, lalu menghelanya dengan kuat.

Sekelebat kalimat lain dari pemuda tadi —tak disangka—melintas.

"Sepasang sepatu berarti sepatu kanan dan kiri. Jadi, ada dua meski bentuknya dan tempatnya berbeda."

Dia tak paham kemana pemuda itu mengarahkan pembicaraan saat itu. Karena itu pula ia hanya mengamati si pemuda dengan tatapan tajam yang mampu membuat orang lain gentar.

Tiba-tiba saja dia memukul-mukulkan bantal ke wajahnya sendiri. Rasa bersalah, entah mengapa, mulai menjalari hatinya. Ada hal keliru yang ia lakukan.

Dengan enggan dia kembali ke obrolan sore tadi. Saat si pemuda menggombal lebih banyak tentang sepatu.

Muka ceria berubah tampak dungu, sesekali menggaruk rambut pirangnya, lalu memberi tatapan mata yang berbeda dari kondisi biasa.

"Maksudku, kau tahu sepatu tentu tidak jadi sepasang sepatu jika salah satunya—entah kamu memakainya di kaki kiri atau kanan—adalah sandal. Atau bahkan terompah! Err... oke. Poinnya bukan di terompah atau di sandal tapi di persamaannya. Sama-sama sepatunya. Kets dengan kets, lalu boot dengan boot."

"Tapi saat kita mendekatkan keduanya jika dilihat bentuknya kita bisa menemukan perbedaan. Kau lihat, Natalia? Lekuknya berbeda. Bagian yang geripis karena bergesekan dengan tanah juga berbeda. Dan—ah ya! Noda yang mungkin mengenainya juga berbeda.."

"Anehnya saat persamaan dan perbedaan ini disatukan, dua benda yang berbeda ini benar-benar dianggap satu. Kau tahu maksudku?"

"Saat yang tertinggal cuma sebelah kanan saja atau sebelah kiri saja kita justru tidak menggunakannya sebagai sepatu. Padahal sebelah sepatu tadi sebenarnya juga masih sepatu. Kau tahu kenapa, Natalia? Karena sebelah saja tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi berguna. Tidak ada juga 'kan orang yang menjual sepatu kiri saja atau kanan saja? Hehehe."

Kalimatnya memang bukan kalimat cerdas. Serta amat jauh dari kata romantis. Apa yang bisa diduga dari omongan tentang sepatu selain mode?

Jantung ternyata belum berhasil dia kendalikan. Dia masih berdebar kencang saat mengingat gombalan pemuda pirang itu.

"Kupikir sepatu itu juga unik. Kadang mereka bersisian. Kadang juga tidak. Ada yang berada di depan ketika yang lain di belakang. Lalu yang di depan memberikan kesempatannya pada yang di belakang."

Kemudian Natalia bertanya padanya apakah yang ia maksud bergantian di depan lalu di belakang? Atau dengan kata lain mereka bertukar peran menjadi pemimpin-orang yang dipimpin di saat tertentu?

Dengan tersenyum sambil memamerkan berderet gigi putihnya, pemuda berkacamata itu mengiyakan. Kemudian menambah kalimat lain—

—"Jika aku adalah salah satu dari sepatu tadi, maukah kau... menjadi bagian yang lain supaya... tidak jadi sebelah saja? Natalia?"

Kala itu hatinya belum menentu. Masih ragu dan mencari-cari jawab. Melihat ke masa lalu, mempertanyakan masa depan, sehingga dia meminta waktu untuk memikirkannya.

Dia telah menelaah masa lalu, mempertimbangkan masa depan, dan mendapat jawaban.

Pukul 01.30. Dia tidak peduli. Dia tetap mengetik pesan singkat—

Alfred, temui aku besok jam sepuluh di tempat biasa. Aku sudah menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu. Dan jangan terlambat atau kucekik kau nanti!

—kemudian segera mengirimnya ke nomor di samping foto pemuda pirang berkacamata dengan iris biru.

Pesan telah dia kirim. Segera saja dia membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal sambil bergumam, "Dasar bodoh tidak romantis," dengan wajah memerah.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Semoga teman2 terhibur. Jika ada kritik, saran, atau keluhan, silakan tulis di kotak review. Saya permisi dulu karena dua saudara fic ini yang bernuansa gelap juga ingin dilahirkan. Sampai jumpa di tulisan saya yang lain~


End file.
